Why Can't You Just Hate Me?
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: [ONE SHOT] [AlbelxFayt Hints] Rating for bad words. Albel sits up and tries to explain why Fayt should hate him. It doesn't really work though...


Title: Why Can't You Just Hate Me?

Author: Ari

Disclaimer: I have 4 dogs, 3 fish, and 8 cats.

Plot: Albel rants about why Fayt should hate him.

Warnings: AlbelxFayt hints, Naughty words, Albel evilness…character bashing, I guess. Nothing really all that bad. No spoilers. This fic really hasn't been looked over, so any typos or spelling/punctuation errors PLEASE point out! I have no beta but myself either…

Notes: You know I have this awesome friend! She's my bestest friend, she got me into fic writing, and I'm her crazy beta. Her name is **Takame Kiriku**, and she writes the most awesomest Kingdom Hearts fics I have EVER read! I refuse to write more until you go read her fics and review them. Of course, if you don't like my writing, that really wont matter much to you, but it'll matter to someone…possibly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't understand you. You are truly crazy. Everyone else has it figured out; they all have it right. So what's your problem? What are you doing here, and why wont you go away? Everyone has told you the stories about me, about what I did, and they all stay away. Far away. Very, very, far away. So I ask you again, what are you doing here?

Do you still not understand? Do you want me to go through it and spell it out? I can, if that's what you wish. It's not like I'm doing anything else right now.

We'll just go in random order, and we'll start with that blond ape you call a friend. Cliff whatever his last name is: He hates me. Loathes me, and that I understand. I threaten him, disregard what he says, taunt him, and make snide nasty comments towards him. Laugh when he's injured, and never help him out. If I were him, I'd hate me too.

Ah…my favorite person… the Aquarian wench. Oh, how she hates me, and I hate her back, with just as much passion. I think I go out of my way to insult her. I personally attacked her country. I tried to kill her people and her Queen. I disregard her precious religion and everything she believes in and stands for. I kicked the shit out of her weak little subordinates, and had a terrific time doing it too. I would have killed them, but you stopped me. Ah…what a good memory that is…

Your goody two shoes friend is next. That little brat of a girl. I truly hate her the most I think. What's her name? Sophia? She's whiny, and cries all the time, but worst of all, she sucks up all of your attention! Not that I want your attention or anything, it's just really annoying. I do what I can to piss her off, talking to you, having your attention on me. Always making her feel stupid. But truthfully, I try to ignore her. She is weak, and will never compare to you or me. She is completely not worth my time.

Maria is next. She's not too bad; after all, she looks just like you. Man…she's actually kind of hot. And hot headed. For a 19 year old, she sure is a know-it-all. And of course I use that against her. Going out of my way to do things she can't comprehend, like when I stole parts from her ship. I really had no reason to, except to piss her off. She's also like your other friend, that other girl. What is it with these women all wanting your attention? Must they be so…clingy…and annoying? I just love making this little girl feel inferior. She's cute but stupid.

Why are their so many wenches traveling with us? And if they must, cant they all at least be potty trained! That little dancer girl is the most obnoxious brat around! Her voice grates on my ears, and I can't stand her…happiness! She is constantly happy! Every time I lay even a tiny glance on her childish outfit I want to vomit. Can we please drop her off a cliff somewhere? Because if we don't, I'm going to slice her in half. I've tried my hardest to only sneer, growl, hiss, and threaten her, but I'm wearing thin now. She's going to have to die soon.

And when she goes, her little boyfriend goes with too. Anything I just said about her can also be said about that little boy. Him, a man? More man than me? Not in this universe! He's five fucking years old, and can barely lift a fork. Can he even eat with forks yet? I'm so happy that I cut off the end of his tail; it was one of the best days of my life. Teach that little heathen to touch me…

Mirage is possibly the only decent person we travel with. Her only downfall is that she sleeps with the blond ape. She's strong willed, smart, pretty enough, and strong as hell. I actually admire her…a little, but she loses respect points for conversing with the blond idiot.

I'm not even going to talk about how much the old man scares me. For some reason, every time he looks at me, I feel violated. The fact that I KNOW I could beat the fuck out of him, is the only thing that keeps me from fearing rape every night. But it's safe to say that I keep my distance from him.

So, as you can see, I hate all of these people with a passion. These people are your friends, and I wouldn't hesitate to kill one of them or all of them. So why don't I? I ask myself the same thing all the time, every day in fact. Is it because I've developed a conscience, is it because you would be sad? If so, why should I care about that? I don't care about you! Okay, so I lie, I have a tiny, very small, microscopic respect for you.

But I still don't understand. All of your friends know how I am. They all stay away from me, and give in to my every wish for fear of death. They hate me just as much as I hate them, so why don't you?

I glance down at you, and sneer, but you cant see that, or course. You're still asleep on your side, facing me, your hand wrapped around my hair tightly. The blanket has slipped down, reveling your shoulders and chest, and I allow my eyes to linger for a moment, before turning away and scowling again.

This is entirely your fault. You do know that right? You've really changed me, your maggot, and I can't stand it! Life would be so much simpler if it wasn't for you! You know what! I hate you, so why can't you just hate me too!

But of course you don't answer me. Your still sleeping, and I swear to God your smiling. Do you mock me even in sleep! Oh, I give up…I pull up the blanket around your shoulders and lay down too. Your hand lets go of my hair to drape itself over my waist.

"About time you went to sleep." You mumble. I scowl, but you don't see it.

"Shut up, fool. I hate you." You wrap your arm tighter around me and press your face into my back.

"I hate you too, Albel. Night..."

And I sigh in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow…I sense that Albel is in denial…do you sense it too? What a weird, crazy, messed up, plot bunny this was…

Ya know what, my ears hurt. Wanna know why? Cause I'm stupid and pierced them, by myself. Which isn't all that odd, but I just thought I'd share. R&R please!


End file.
